Lovelife
by MaisiePotter
Summary: Maisie, Kate and Lorna, go to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Neville meet some of the most down to earth, interesting, funny, attractive and everything they like in a woman. What will happen? OC'S Rated M- Violence and Language.


_**Hey I am here with another Harry Potter fic, hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**_

It started on a dreary autumn day, it was the 1st of September the students from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were adding there finished touches to packing their trunks ready to board the Hogwarts express for the new school year, there was the four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherien, the years went from first to seventh. In a village called Ottery St Mary lived three known witches, one of the girls was 16 years old she was the oldest out of the three, she was thin-faced, her eyes were a bright, sea blue, her hair was a sliver, blonde that reached her mid-waist it was also pretty thick, her figure I would of liked to guess. Pear. She wore a camo coloured cropped jumper with a pair of distressed, bleached cut shorts, with a pair of black, sethrough tights to show off her slim curved legs and then she paired them with a pair of midnight blue vans. She had put some make-up on that made her look natural, she just stuffed her hair up into a messy bun that lay pilled on top of her head. This girl attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was in the house- Gryffindor. Her name was Kate Nehamme, she had a very confident girl who always caught attention and she wasn't one to hide it either, the second girl however was the in the middle of the age group, she was 16 years old as well, whereas with this girl her hair was completely different it went from brown then slowly in the middle went to a blonde colour this kind of hair colours was called ombre it was the same length as Kate's maybe a inch longer, but finer not by much, whereas her eyes were a hazelnut, she was wearing a jumper with a picture of Minie Mouse's head on it with black, frayed lettering saying 'Minie', paired with a pair of bleached high-wasted jeans, with a pair of high, black all star converse boots. She had pulled her hair into a side braid. Her figure was a pear also but Katie was a bit more curvy then her. This girl also attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was in the same house as Katie- Gryffindor. Her name was Lorna Swan. Lorna was better at singing and dancing whereas Katie was better at fighting and marshal arts. Whereas the last girl was the youngest out of the three. She also attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she also was a Gryffindor, she had auburn, gingery hair which was thicker then Lorna's and Katie's, her eyes a rich, dark, chocolate brown, she wore make-up but natural except for her lips, she had a very dark, deep red one on. The deep red stood out from her pale, creamy, soft, smooth skin, she also had a small nose ring on her right nostril. Whereas the third girl's figure was an hour-glass. She was wearing a grey, lopsided jumper showing off her creamy shoulder tucked into a pair of high waisted, dark denim, frayed, whited-squared, shorts paired with a pair of black knee high socks and a pair of low, white converse, She had taken a curling wand and curled her hair, from the back of her hair she had a plait weaving in and out of it, her hair went all the way down to her bum. Her name is Maisie Novis. She is also 16. Each of the three girls were in there sixth year at Hogwarts. They had been best friends since they went to a muggle pre-school, Kate was a pure-blood, Lorna was also a pure-blood and Maisie was a muggle-born. Kate had met up with Lorna in the middle of the village, there school trunks clunking behind them, they were both laughing hard. When they reached the little cottage at the end of the road, number 3. They knocked on the little, old, dark red door. Maisie answered the door she was ready, she took a step out of the door to wait by the car with her two best friends. They started talking about boys. "I think Neville is quite fit." Kate said with a small giggle.

"Ron is really fit, I don't know but I wonder if he has noticed me staring at him in defense against the dark arts."

"I don't think so."

"How about you, Maisie." Kate whispered as she nudged Maisie in the side.

"No I don't like anyone from Hogwarts." Maisie whispered back.

About a minute later, Maisie suggested she text her mum so they can catch the bus. They agreed, Maisie took out her Iphone 5s and texted her mum. Maisie's mum had said okay, so they walked up to the bus stop, while standing about, it was 5 minutes later when these four, good-looking, players. The one that liked Kate was called Ethan Eden, he had a swimmers body, tanned and was a brunette, Lorna's was blonde, tanned and good-looking went by the name of Tom Idle and Maisie's everyone thought was the best looking even though Maisie didn't think so. "Hey red." He said seductively.

"Hi." said Maisie as she was doodling on her sketchbook, while humming a tune.

"My name is Marcus Ale." He said starting to get annoyed.

"Mine's Maisie." She replied not really paying any attention.

"Sexy name, for a sexy girl, hey red." Marcus whispered loudly, Ethan, Tom, Lorna and Kate looked over at them.

"Are you hitting on me." Maisie asked nervously, she had never ever been hit on, at least not by noticing it, she put her sketchbook away, Maisie talent was drawing and singing.

"So what if I was red, does it turn you on." Marcus asked seductively.

"Urmm..No." She replied

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Kate growled.

"Stay out of this weirdo, I am talking to red" Marcus spat back. A tiny hand collided with his strong cheek bone Maisie had slapped him in the face Kate and Lorna gaped at her, they had never ever seen her like this. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A WEIRDO, YOU BASTARD."

"Oi red's feisty, I like a bit of her creamy, white skin." Marcus growled stepping closer to her. Maisie instinctively moved backwards until she hit the iron bar in the bus shelter, Ethan and Tom could tell Kate and Lorna weren't interested and tried persuading that there was a terribly fit bird down the street and that she was red headed as well but Marcus wasn't listening he came up to her, snaked his arms around her waist and firmly cupped her bum "I love your bum, it is really perkie, and round." Marcus ground out. Maisie this time decided to lure him closer with her intoxicating watermelon shampoo which she knew she loved the smell of. Lifted her leg and took an almighty swing upwards colliding with his nether regions he let go of her bum and feel screaming in pain on the cold concrete floor "That will be the only time a pretty girl is going to touch your junk, now leave me and my friends alone you got that low life." Maisie spat out and went to stand next to Lorna and Kate amazement written on their faces "What's the look of amazement for."

"That was bloody brilliant." Lorna said in amazement.

"I'll second that." Katie also said in amazement.

"Oh my god it wasn't that good." Maisie said modestly.

"Oi Lorna, I think your going to like the next boy, looks like he and his mate have decided to catch the bus." Kate whispered

"OMG!" Lorna mouthed from around the bush was Ron Weasley and none other then Harry Potter, Maisie has never been out with a boy before, never kissed a boy before. But when she saw Harry her heart did little flips. Her breath hitched, his messy unkempt, hair was all over the place as usual but at least he styled his hair with some textorising gum, he was wearing a tight-fitted t-shirt, that accented his muscles, some skinny light, washed jeans, and some converse which were red and a plain, black beanie. Kate looked suspiciously at Maisie then back at Harry he was laughing and she had seen that doughy, lovey dovey look in her best mates eyes. "I don't like anyone from Hogwarts pfft."

"Huh?"

"You so like Harry ."

"No, I don't"

"Who likes Harry." Lorna asked

"Maisie, she was looking at him, you know that look she does."

"Yeah this one." And they both imitated Maisie looking strangely like her.

"I don't and I don't look like that."

"It's so obvious."

"Well your wrong."

"Ha we'll see."

When they finally reached the bus shelter Harry breathed hitched a he saw what Maisie was wearing the Camo coat just behind her knee, knee, high socks, her crocked jumper, her shorts, converse, her plaited weaved hair and her lips look irresistible with the rich, dark lipstick, she was currently laughing her head off at something Kate had said showing her pearly white teeth and then her cheeky nose ring it looked so sophisticated in his opinion. He slowly walked up to her and said "Hey Mais."

She turned around and flung her arms around his neck, her perfume smelling like wildflowers and her intoxicating watermelon scented shampoo, he took a great, whiff as he snaked his arms around her waist "Harry, how are you." She asked as she pulled away from him, he got a bit upset that he couldn't smell her perfume or her hair. But when he sniffed his t-shirt it smelled like wildflowers mixed with watermelon. He answered her quicker then he thought he would "I am good thanks, you?"

"I'm good, do you want to see the new drawing I have just done" She bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"But you never let anyone look at your artwork." Kate asked suspiciously.

"Yeah for as long as you have drawn in that sketchbook I haven't seen a thing." Lorna replied.

Maisie gave each of them a piercing look and then sat down on the floor, crossed her legs, and started showing them to him. Kate, Lorna and Ron watched them laugh and contentiously touch each other. 'I love her laugh, I love her but no we are just friends, but her talent, her lips her skin they were just irresistible.' thought Harry.

When finally after about an hour and a half waiting the bus appeared people gradually got on the bus Kate, Lorna and Ron each payed and got on the bus. Harry grabbed Maisie's wrist gently and pulled her away he looked into her rich, dark eyes she asked worriedly "Is everything okay, Harry."

"Yeah, you are a very good drawer." He grabbed her waist and pulled her lips up to his. He gently kissed her but Maisie flung her arms around his neck and kissed him furiously he actually stumbled backwards and put his arms on her back. It was several minutes until the bus driver interrupted "As much as I love to see young love but we need to get going." Maisie pulled back slowly, they rested there foreheads together. Then realization dawned on Maisie's face she stepped back, her eyes wide, her jaw clenched. Harry looked worried this time "Maisie, have I done something wrong."

When Maisie looked up tears were swimming in her eyes but she swallowed them back, she then smiled a watery smile and said bravely "It is okay Harry, I shouldn't have kissed, I think we should leave it in the moment, come on let's get on the bus." She stepped onto the bus payed for a ticket the man generously gave it to her for free, Harry then saw why she had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She pulled her wand and silently magicked away the tears, ad fixed her make-up and even after they had that heated kiss, he noticed her lipstick had worn away or smudged or appeared on his lips they were still a deep, dark red colour. He chuckled 'All the time' he payed for his ticket got up and sat next to Ron turned around and there she was sat her legs crossed, drawing, Kate and Lorna picking on her for something but she was now smiling and laughing. She looked up and looked at me, smiled and quickly started laughing about something, Harry turned around and started a heated discussion about Qudditch. The bus doors were closing Ron mumbled something about going to sleep and to wake him when we arrived at King's cross. Before Harry went to sleep he looked at her one last time this time, she was still drawing but with her headphones plugged in, Kate and Lorna had fallen to sleep as well, she pouted her lips in concentration she looked beautiful, he forced his eyes away from her. Closed them. Remembering the moment when she kissed back furiously, heated and passionately.


End file.
